Search For The Wolf Tenshi
by Radda1991
Summary: Itachi?" Shizen breathed,His eyes burnned into hers," Lets play a game." he smirked with a strange look in his eyes. He put his face into her neck " Run my little wolf."If u dont like then dont read! be nice! Or face the rath of my dog Sesshomaru!Grrr
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto but i do own Shizen and The dog Sesshomaru and some other charicters.

_bla)_ flash backs/ thoughts

_blah)_ iner demon thoughts

**blah) **Inner demon thoughts

Hinata-Pein

Itachi-Shizen

Sakra-Sasuke

Hiden-Amai

Anthony-katie

Sarah-Hokori

Tobi-

Deidara-Shizen

Kisame-Umi

Sasori-Alexis

slight Gaarra and Shizen

Team seven arrived at their normal meeting spot waiting for Kakashi,

" ugh he's always late!" Naruto growled.

" good morning guys" kakashi said poping up.

" YOUR LATE!!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

" hn" was Sasuke's normal reply.

" ok ok! well we have a knew student!" He said with a smile ( though you cann't realy tell)

They all looked confused " a new student? why?" Sakura asked.

" well she just moved hear and Tsunade thought it would be good for us to have an extra because well she never said" Kakashi stated rubbing the back of his head.

" so who is he?" Naruto asked.

" HER name is Shizen " He said.

Shizen walked up to them, She had short hair that was to her sholder that was soo black it was blue and she had red streak And She had a cap over her head and a cape over her ears

s, her eyes were a beautiful crystal goldish orange, (An: Think of the out fit Anko has as a little girl )

" Hi" she said timidly.

" Shizen this is Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto" Kakashi said.

Shizen shook their hands and was going to shake Narutos when,

" Hi!!!!! I'm Naruto beleive it!"Naruto yelled.

" uhm hi" Shizen said looking at him like he grew a second head.

" Alright Shizen tell them about yourself" Kakashi said.

" well I like to fight, go on midnight strolls, train, draw, write and other things, hmm I dont realy hate anything exept sluts,whores, people who think their better than others, and cats, My goal in life is to............kill a sertain someone." she said with a blank face. Sasuke was taken back, so she wanted revenge on something too.

" what type of ninja are you? like jutsus and stuff like that" Naruto asked.

" I like water, lightning, ice, and fire jutsu's and my special ability of course, I am an avenger but I need to train more before I go out on my I will ask around for diffrent teachers to help also" She said.

She is kinda like Sasuke, everyone thought.

" Well, thats all I had to tell you guys, oh and your mission is to show her around" Kakashi said dissapearing.

* * *

Sakura chased around Konahamaru, She was angry for what he had said, they rounded a corner and Konahamaru bumped into something, He looked up to see a man in a weard outfit next to a girl with a fan.

" I realy don't like kids" The guy growled picking him up by his shirt,

" I'm sorry the whole thing was my fault" Sakura said.

" let him go!" Naruto grolwed.

Kankuro was steamed and was about to pull his puppet out

" your gunna use that for this?! I have no part in this" Temari stated.

Suddenly a rock hit Kankuros arm " I sugjest you leave my team alone" Sasuke said.

" why you" Kankuro growled when suddenly he was held up by his neck.

" I dont like punks like you" Hissed a voice.

" Shizen!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke said.

" I realy dont have time for pathetick worms like you" she stated.

Kankuro wheased and coffed. Shizen scoffed and dropped him.

" you little pu-"

" Kankuro nock it off your an imbarrassment to the village" A new voice said

" Gaara I, let me explain, they started the whole thing accualy, see what happend is" Kankuro stutterd out

" Shut up! or I'll kill you" Gaara growled, He telleported down. and stared at the goup in front of him.

" I am sorry for his behavor we will be on our way" Gaara said emotionlessly.

" Whats your name" Sasuke demanded

" Sabaku no Gaara, I'm curious about you to" He said

" Sasuke Uchiha" sasuke said

" I bet your dieing to know my name right?" Naruto asked

" I could care less" Gaara stated, They turned to leave.

" You!" Shizen called and they turned around " Next time I catch you messing with my team......I'll kill you berfor redhead does." Shizen said to Kankuro.

" Who are you?" Temari asked.

" The names Shizen, thats all you need to know." she said and dissapeared.

* * *

A little girl sat in the forest crying and coverd in cuts, suddenly a figure showd up " why are you crying?" he asked

" n..nobody . always t. rocks a. me call a m." she cried

the man frownd, He bent down on one knee " whats your name?" he asked

"S...Shizen" she said

" Mines.......Itachi " he said

She looked at him with fearful eyes.

He frowned, "I wont hurt you. where are your parents?"Itachi asked

" I 't they have been gone for a long time in the forest." she said sniffling

"what happpend to you?" he wonderd.

" I was with D..daddy when these came out of the and attacked us" she said

"dont worry I will help" he said and dissapeard with her. He had dropped her off at the hospital.

* * *

Shizen shot up gasping as she rememberd her past. She scowled and got up and went outside, she wlked into the forest slamming her fist into the tree's.

There im a dark cave stood a group of dark figures and in the midded stood the leader. " I want the Kyuubi now, Itachi, Kisame you will go to Kanoha to find him now go" he said as the two dissapeard. He turned to Sasori and deidara," I want you two to find this person" he said handing them a picture

" Who is she?" deidara wonderd.

" This is my daughter and next heir to the akatsuki. I want her found and braught hear and if I see one scratch on her I'll kill you" he said dangerously. The two left and in the corner so did a figure that had been listening in.

It had been the final round of the chunin exams that were to start soon and Itachi and Kisame enterd the village. They stopped of at a tea house and listend in on Kakashi.

" Alright Kakashi the village is almost fixed alwe need now is a new Hokage" Genma said sadly. Their Hokage had passed away after the pre final exams,

"shhh not so loud! Naruto is on his way over hear and you know how balistic he will be when he hears about Tsunade" Kakashi said.

" He actualy beleives he can be the hokage? He is too young." Genma said

" KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a loud voice.

" Naruto please ceep it down" He said.

" where is shizen?"he asked.

: She is up in the mountains with Sakura, I just sent Sasuke to get them but that was a while ago you should go find him alright?" Kakashi said

" I'll bring them back befor you know it BALEIVE IT!"Naruto yelled and ran off,

" That Shizen person sounds familiar" Kisame stated

"hn, dont worry about that we are only to be focoused on the kyuubi." Itachi said.

Sasuke had just found shizen and Sakura, They were by a stream with their feet in it and a large white dog layed next to her.

Sesshomaru lifted his head to look at Sasuke, sesshomaru was a large husky/wolf and he had molten gold eyes. He had a moon headband like Shizen.

"hn." was all Sasuke said.

" Itachi, i know who that Shizen person is now, befor we left I had stayed to hear what leader had to say to the others and he was talking to Sasori and Deidara about finding his daughter and he had said her name was shizen and shown them what she looked like, I think we should grab her along with the Kyuubi." he said

"hmm yes we will grab her also" he said.

Shizen sat there by herself as Naruto ran off with Sakura, Over the Chinin exams she had grown close to the team.

* * *

_Shizen sat at a river with tears running down her face, Sasuke just so happend to walk by and spot her_

_"Shizen? what is wrong?" he asked._

_" You know Sasuke-san I am so glard you not like him" she cried._

_" Who?" he asked_

_" your brother" she stated_

_Sasuke froze,_

_" I met him when I was younger, and I fell in love with him, I had just spent the day with him and he had been acting a little odd. He visited me in the middle of the night and something was wrong, he was coverd in blood, thought my parents would not let him see me in his state he grew angry and......... and he killed them it was the night he killed his own left me all alone and empty" She cried._

_Sasuke's face grew cold, He had no Idea this happend to her. He sat down by her and hugged her, Your not alone Shizen."_

_Shizen and the rest of team seven had just finished the first exam and were on their way to the forest of death, They enterd the forest ready for anything when they were attacked and seperated. Shizen was standing with Sasuke, Sesshomaru, and sakura as Orochimaru was jabbering. It was realy pissing her off and she had enough._

_" Listen up you damn snake basturd leave now and I promise not to kill you" She said fearlessly ( An: Gets it from her dad lol)_

_Orochimaru glared at her and thought to himself ' She is either brave or extreamly stupid, why does she look so familiar? Could she be? no it is just a coincadince( sp?)_

_" Foolish girl" He growled._

_The others had been paralized for some reason but she was not. They must have been caught under a Genjutsu._

_" Ch you may be able to scare them but your just a whimp" she said, ok she was getting scared now for he had a very creepy look on his face._

_"Shizen you idiot what are you doing?" Sasuke grounded out._

_" stalling." she whisperd._

_" You will die" Orochimaru stated and went to attack her._

_Shizen dodged and put her hands together foarming a bunch of hand signs. She put her hand to her mouth and blew. When she blew ice started to come out and froze Orochimaru to the tree. Sesshomaru stood next to her snarling and did a special jutsu Kiba had shown her. They had grown to be friends over the time she was there even if it were for a short time. She jumped on Sesshomaru and he transfoarmed into a large two headed wolf. It glared at Orochimaru or where he had been and he reapeared beside the tree slightly astonished at her power._

_"WOLF FANG OVER FANG!" She yelled and They jumped up and twirled around. they turnd into a large twister and it went strait for Orogchimaru,_

_They had faught for a while until shizen could handle no more and fell next to sasuke exaughsted,_

_Orochimaru laughed and luged at sasuke and bit his neck then he glared at Shizen, Sasuke scramed in pain and hit the floor, Sakura was nocked out next to him,_

_" what did you do to him?!" Shizen growled._

_" That mark will make him ready to become my body, Your next!" He laughed and lunged forward but was stopped when Sesshomaru lunged at him biting into his extendet neck. Orochimaru yelled out in pain and through the dog to a tree and he held onto his neck as it bleed fearsly, He growled as he looked at Shizen but soon dissapeard saying,_

_" I will be back!"._

_Sasuke was still screaming and Shizen bent over holding him. " Its ok Sasuke it will pass soon I promise! Just hold on ok?!" She said, Sakura had awoke and held him close to her and cried, she did not know what to do._

_" Sakura come on we must find Shelter" shizen said and they walked off into the forest._

_they finaly found a place to rest and shizen sat next to Sasuke an put her hand on his mark and started to heal it, She had been taught how to become a medic when she was little. His face went from pained to content._

_" What will we do now?" Sakura asked._

_" We must lie traps around the area so enemys will not bother us" Shizen stated._

_They had been there for a while and faught of some sound Ninja's with Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji's help. Finaly Sasuke had awokedn and saw Sakura and Shizen with many cuts and bruises. Sakura had more, She had cuts all over her body some bruises, and her eye was swoledn. Not to mention the hair. To say Sasuke was mad was an understatment, he was furious. Even though he had almost killed the sound ninja he had finaly calmed. All that was left was to get to the tower. Shizen and Sasuke went to get water as Naruto and Sakura guarded the scroll._

_"Well......how about that weather?" Shizen asked._

_" What?" Sasuke stated._

_"sigh, nothing." She stated boredly._

_"hn"_

_"Ano, how is it?" She asked._

_"hows what?" he asked._

_"The mark" she stated_

_". . ." Sasuke said nothing._

_" He almost got me too, although Sesshomaru helped stop him befor he did and now its my fault Sesshomaru is so badly wounded" Shizen said sadly._

_"He tried to get you to?" Sasuke asked in shock._

_" Yeah, Orochimaru has seen only 1/8 of my power and yet I have only discoverd 1/3 of it. orochimaru has some sick plot for us. He wants your eyes and he wants my clans power." She said._

_"hmm" Was all he said._

_"!" Shizen turned around._

_" do you sence that" Sasuke said and Shizen nodded and they were off._

_It was finaly the next exam, and every one was pumped up and ready to fight, Lee espectialy. Shizen watched as the fights went by, Sasuke v.s that freakish ninga on Kabuto's team. Sakura v.s Ino. Hinata v.s Neji. Naruto v.s Kiba. Shino and that sound guy and so on. Next was her turn and she gulped nervously as she waited to see who she fought, Gaara. He had faught Lee but was going to have to fight again. She gulped, great now she felt as nervous as Hinata was around Naruto, but damn Gaara was hott!! Shizen made her way to the floor with Sesshomaru by her side. Gaara glared down at her and teleported to the floor. He looked at her with blood lust in his eyes._

_"Alright Sesshomaru, we must be extra carful with this one. One rong move could be our last" Shizen whisperd to him._

_" Alright................ begin!" yelled the procter._

_They stayed put each waiting for the other to move. Gaara stood there unmoving, He wanted to see what she held in her befor he squashed her like a bug._

_" Be on your guard Sand man or should I say MR PEANUT!!!!!!!!" She called._

_" What did you call me?" He growled out but she had dissapeard._

_Gaara looked around glaring at every spot, He looked left, right, up, back and BOOM, There had been an explotion from the ground and she shoved her foot up smashing it into his jaw. She smirked as he went High in the air. She watched as the sand tried to catch him._

_" Hidden elemental jutsu; rain of water and fire!" She yelled ( An; I am going to make up a whole bunch uf Jutsu's so also I donot know alot of the hidden villages so I'll make some up) suddenly a large black cloud apeared and flooded the whol earea warshing off Gaara's sand sheild and putting it all to the floor, Then every thing dried and started to get extreamly hot when thousands of balls of fire rained down from the cloud, it skipped Gaara and went for all of his sand. Gaara was confused as to why it did not touch him but then saw as the fire hit the sand it turned to glass._

_He landed on his feet soon with a questioning look in his eye._

_" You see when sand gets hit with that much heat it turns to glass and now that you have no defence it will be a fair fight, you only have enough sand to get you to battle but not enough for a sheild." she said._

_Sesshomaru stood next to her and she gave him her most dangerous look and did some hand signs " Get ready..............HEAR I COME!!!!!!!" She roared and came at him with the intent to kill. They clashed and faught for what seemed to be an eternaty along with Sesshomaru of course till both were out of breath and almost out of Chakra Sesshomaru blew a serious blow/ bite to his arm, Finaly their body's gave out and both hit the floor._

_The Hokage stepped up " This may be a tie but I will pass them to the final rounds." He said._

_During her fight golden, predetor, power hungry eyes watched her, So this is only 1/2 of her powers? Amazing. Soon I will have both hers and the Uchiha's power! I must ceep this disguise for a while so I can see more of her power._

_Gaara awoke in their little side "What happend" He demanded_

_"It was a tie but the Hokage exepted it and you both are going to the final rounds." Temari said._

_Gaara looked over to the Unconcious girl being picked up by the medics and beeing reeling to the hospital, Her wounds were not serious but she should be looked at. They picked up her dog Seshsomaru as well, He frowned as he looked at his arm and it used to be coverd in blood thanx to that mutt but it had healed. That girl would pay, He did not want a threat to his existence._

_In the hospital Sakura stood with flowers, one for Sasuke, one for Lee, and one for Shizen, She walked down and gave every one their gifts then headed to Lee's to talk to him. Naruto being up went with Shikamaru to visit Shizen seeing as they had bonded even though they did not talk much. they had an instant brotherly sister bond. Gaara stood at the entrence and went to Shizens room. He looked at her and Sesshomaru asleep. She looked innocent when asleep. He went forwad and glared, She was a threat to his existance, yet she actualy brought a feeling inside him to life and he loved that feeling. It made him feel alive, The filling was thrilling to experiece espetialy when he faught her. No, He would not jeperdise his existance for this girl by the mear feeling he felt, so he would simply kill her. right as his sand coverd her two people barged in and he growled_

_" what do you think your doing!" Naruto yelled ready to attack._

_Shizen walked down the dirt road twords the trainning grounds. She smiled at Sesshomaru who walked next to her, They soon arrived down at the trainning grounds._

_: Sesshomaru?" Shizen called._

_"hm?" he said._

_" Am I a good partner?" she asked._

_" Hm? of course." he said._

_" Are you happy with me?" she asked,_

_"Of course! How could you ask such a thing?" he said." I am very happy with you. I would and will stay with you until I die."_

_"Thank you." she said._

_Shizen was braught out of her thoughts when Seshomaru shifted next to her, The final rounds would begin soon._

_" come Sesshomaru we dont want to keep them waiting"_

_" Alright" he said. Sesshomaru could talk but just rarly ever did. He has only spoke to Shizen who he considers a sister, Sh being a human who hates to be the master of an animal thats why he liked her, She was the only one who treated him like a person._

_Now was the final exams and Shizen had to fight two people, Garra and Kankuro. Kankuro and her stood ready to fight._

_"Get ready batman, I am not so nice on the battle feild then in person." She said as her eyes turned Black and she got in a position she grew red ears on her head and a black tail tipped with red._

_".............................................Get redy.......................................................HEAR I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in the creepiest voice possible. In the next 5 minutes he was on the floor coverd in blood._

_" ." the procter studderd._

_The crowd was in awe as she lept up onto where Naruto was._

_" what are you?" Naruto said._

_" This is my family bloodline Naruto," she said as she felt two eyes boring into her. Soon after When Sasuke faught Gaara she fallowed him into the forest. Sasuke, when she found him was on the ground with the curse seal all over him._

_" Well well, hear we are again" She said._

_Gaara's eyes bore into hers " You will die so I may feel alive!" He yelled._

_" Che come now Mr. Peanut you cant defeat me we are equaly matched." she purred out giving him a seductive smile_

**_'Dont fall for it boy! she has two parts of a demon in her and one is a fox they can be very mischevious!'_**

_'hn then what must I do to defeat her?_

**_' Hahahahahahaha! beat her at her own game!' Shukaku grinned evily._**

_'Hn.'_

**_' I will help just let me use your voice.'_**

_" hmhmhmhmhm Well then Sh-iz-en you think you can defeat me? oh I dont think you can my dear little vixen" Garra/Shukaku said suddenly behind her whispering in her ear._

_Shizen blushed 'What the hell?!'._

_" Well I think someone wants to play!' Her fox demon named Kari teased._

**_'Well then Kari why dont we enlighten Mr. peanut' Her wolf named Shika said._**

_Shizen looked a little nervous, how was she going to do that? no one has ever played her game with her befor._

_Gaara smirked aparantly that was working, but alas his 'fun' was ruined when The Kyuubi came_

* * *

A few days after Naruto had defeated him Kakashi had kalled for her and Naruto.

Shizen arrived finaly at the tea shop " you rang scarecrow" she said. Kakashi hufffed and pouted at the name

" Yes, We will be leaving on a very important mission with Jaraiya soon" he stated.

" Pervy sage?" She questiond.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!" yelled a voice in the distance and she chuckled.

Soon they had left on the mission although Kakashi had been sent to the hospital. Her and Naruto sat and waited for the pervy sage to come back.

" sooooooooooooooooooo Naruto" Shizen said.

" hm?" he said.

"sigh what do you wanna do?" she asked, right when Naruto was about to answer a nock came to the door

" Ano hold on!" Shizen said. and ran to get some pants on. She had been in her pajama shorts and long shirt.

She opend the door "yes how may we-................" she stopped as she looked up into red eyes.

"Oi! Shizen who is it!" Naruto yelled, He got up and went to the door then also froze.

" your coming with us" he said.

We had stepped into the hall and Naruto who was still stunned stood there, Shizen looked at Itachi, what would she say to him? Did he even remember her? She decided to act like she forgot, then she noticed a blue man

" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her eyes grew wide. Kisame smirked

" I see you know who I am " He said.

She stood there gapping like a fish." Y....... BLUE!" she yelled.

Kisame sweat dropped," ....."

" OMG! your a shark! A shark with feet! A shark that can walk! OMG A sharks in my hall way?Are you going to eat me?! Oh wait... Oh my god! hold that thought" She said and Dissapeard running down the hall to the sink then came back witgh a bucket of water and splashed him.

His eye twitched as he said in an angy voice, sopping wet " What the hell was that!" He growled

" Well... your a fish, and Fish need water to breath, dont you? I mean you can walk... I mean what else can you do?Gasp! you talked!!!!!! OMg I discoverd a talking fish! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH I"M RICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gasp I'm gunna call you Fishy.. your gunna be my fishy and no one can touch you." Shizen said takling, Naruto started to come closer` She glared at Naruto " NO MY FISH You Bad!go away"

She looked at Itachi. " what are you glaring at!" she said.

Itachi glared at her more " your coming with us" he stated.

" NO WAY EMO KING! Just who the hell do you think you are? hmph! No one demands Shizen Namida around" She sarled anger for what he did to her surfacing.

Itachi's eyes widend, This was Shizen? she was VERY different then what he rememberd, She did not remember him? fine then He will just have to remind her, He smirked. He grabbed her throught and slammed her into the wall.

" So Shizen you do not remember me? maby I have to jog your memory?" he sad rinning his hand down her neck the nibbled on it.

Shizens eyes widend, She Hated him for what he did to her yet she could not stop loving him, NO! I will not give in!

" YOU PERVERT LET GO! I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I WILL BE DAMNED IF I LET SOME POMPUS ASS TREAT ME THIS WAY." She roared her immage changed into the one befor at the exames as She slamed her claws into his cheek throwing him off of her  
Just then Sasuke, Jaraiya, and the new teacher Orashi stood there, Shizen remeberd how they meet Orashi.

Shizen had finaly gotten out of the Hospital and there stood Kakashi and some other guy

" Shizen, This is Orashi, He will help train you for the final exams." Kakashi stated.

She looked at him, His eyes reminded her of orochimaru but his face and attitude was completely Oposite (An: YesOroshimaru is Orashi in duisguize)

Sasuke had seen what had happend " Shizen leave" Pervy sage said

Shizen smirked and grabbed Kisame again and Threw Kisame across the Room. " bye Fishy!Bye Emo king!" She yelled grabing Narruto and left Sasuke and Jaraiya to fight Them.

" Oh and Pervy sage be nice to Fishy! He's the first air breathing, walking, talking Fish there is!" Shizen yelled.

" That bitch's crazy" Kisame said.

Once Shizen and the others got out she set Naruto down and Tackled Orashi.

"What are you doing!" He yelled in shock.

" Yay our hero" She giggled then got off.

his eye brow twitched.

" what? In all the storys their supposed to reward the heroes!" She laughed.

" ok" He said a little creeped out ( An: yes this is not like Orochimaru but he has to act diffrent while in disguise. shizen treats Orashi like a brother also)

" hmmmmmmmmmmm why was there a talking, walking and air breathing fish in my hall? not that I hate Fishy." She said.

" that is the Akatsuki, they are after naruto and you" He stated chuckling at the nickname.

" .....? why me?" She asked.

" Do you not know?" He asked.

". . ." She said nothing looking confused.

" Well you come from a clan that was even more powerful than that of the Uchiha's. You, the daughter of theGreat leader of the Namida clan, Are the last survivor" He said.

Shizen suddenly felt a little dizzy, Sh looked at Orashi but he cept getting darker " Erk Orashi-" She tried to say and every thing went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizen awoke in a strange room " Ah your awake" Said a voice.

She looked beside her to see Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi.

" Hey!" She said smiling.

* * *

It had been a month later when they finaly fixed the village and got Tsunade to be the Hokage. It was now night time and Shizen had a bad feeling, So she went with it and went into the forest outside the village.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, He felt a little bad for what he did but he could not let his brother get away, He started to walk away after he layed her down on the bench. He was now in the forest when

" Eh? what are you doing hear Sasuke-san?" Shizen asked.

"hn" Was all he said

" Did we not just get passed the hn thing?" she said annoyed.

"......." Sasuke said nothing.

" Your leaving huh?" She said. He was still quiet.

" You have to be the dummest, bravest and hard headed Ninja I meet, Yet still I dont know if I can allow you to leave, after all you are like a brother to me." She said

Sasuke glared at her " I am leaving weather you like it or not" He said.

" Well duh I dont like it! But its your life and I cannot stop you." She said.

Sasuke looked a lttle suprised at this " you not gunna try annything?" he said.

"hn ..... now you got me doing it. Ano at least visit once in a while" She said.

Sasuke nodded.

Shizen walked twards him and pulled out two braclets.

" Sasuke. These are special braclets. Hear have one. It is a statement of us forever being friends and it has alot of meaning to it, its realy spectial to me so take good care of it ok?" She said putting it on his wrist.

" one more thing. Promise you will come back after" She said.

" ............"

" ...................."

" .........................................."

" Sasuke........... Dont let him get me."

he left.

* * *

The next day Tsunade had sent out a rescue team. Sesshomaru had finaly been healed after all this time so he went along. They had to split up as each person was stuck with a sound ninja. Shizen had stayed to fight Kimimaru.

" You wont win" he said with a emotionless face.

" Pathetic fool," Shizen spatt," You let yourself be drained by Orochimaru, He is a pathetic exuse for a sannin."

Kimimaru glared at her, He was furious for the Insult. he lunged at her and so began the Battle. Gaara had shown and took over the fight

" Be carful Gaara-san" Shizen said. She only called him mr. peanut or sand man when no one was around now although they still didnt like eachother well ok she kinda liked him. She met with Naruto and "Orashi". She said hi to Naruto but takled Orashi. How he hatted the takles.

" Yes hellow Shizen" He said with his eyebrow twitching as she squeased him HARD.

"hm.... did you guys find him?"She said.

"Naruto went ahead of us" Orashi said.

"Oh then we need to make sure no one else tries to interfear" She said.

Sesshomaru walked up next to her " Shizen, there is an ominus aura around." Sesshomaru said

" He talks?!" Orashi said.

" Hehehehe.. On rare ocasions. Sesshomaru go and scout." She said and Sesshomaru dissapeard.

Orashi smirked as he was now alone with Shizen" Shizen I will also go and scout" He said and dissapeard. ( An: now dont get me wrong Orochimaru still wants her power but He is liking the attention he gets from her and does not want to ruing the disguize just yet.) Shizen waited............and waited..............................and waited,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,and waited...........................................and waited..........................................and waited...................................and waited............................

" hnhnhnhnhnhnhn!" laughed a voice evily.

"!" Shizen turned and saw........................................................................................................................................................

...................................................

....................................

.............................................

.......................................................

....................................................................

Orochimaru!

" oh great the snake basterd" she hissed and glared at him.

" Well well well arn't we sooo.................alone" he said attacking.

They faught for a long time until he used a paralasis jutsu. Shizen was stund and could not move. He laughed and extended his head and gave her a curse mark. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor and The last thing she saw was Sesshomaru running at Orochimaru.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked through the forest. they frowned when they had herd screaming. They walked out into a clearing near a pond and spotted a Person layed on the floor bloodyd along with a red dog. Red? they had never seen such a thing. They stepped closer and The dog got up and started to snarl and the red was dripping off of it. They knew it was blood. Closer inspection and they spotted the girl they were after.

" Do not worry, We wont hurt her, we only wish to help" Itachi stated.

The dog snarled at him," I do not trust strangers!" came its hoarse voice.

" hn" was Itachis reply befor everything went black.

They soon arrived at the Akatsuki hideout and Itachi and Kisame ran in with Shizen and the dog.

" Leader-sama! We have an emergency!" Kisame said.

" Whats with the- WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled seing his girl all bloody.

" Ororchimaru" was all Itachi said.

" Get a medic! Whats with the dog?" Leader asked.

"She never goes anywere without it and would seem that she has had it for a long time. I did not think we should leave it considering how we over heard she would die without it." kisame stated.

The rest of the Akasuki had come in to see what the ruckas was and saw the girl. They had gotten their medic and all that was left was to wait.

Sesshomaru had been the first to awake, he was still bloodied but he stood up, his injurys still hurt but they were nothing like bevfor. He limped out of the room looking for Shizen. Those basterds nocked him out. He foind the room and jumed up on her bed and layed down next to her. A figure loomed over them and he looked up

"What is your relation to her?" Itachi asked.

"......." Sesshomaru said nothing.

" Do not worry we are not enemy's" He states.

" .............." Sessomaru still glared at him.

"ngh!" groaned a voice.

They swung around to see Shizen awakening. " ugh! where.......where am I? Se...Sesshomaru?" She called.

Sesshomaru jumped on the bed and layed next to her.

"Sesshomaru? Where are we?" Shizen said.

" You are at the Akatsuki base." Itachi stated.

" What!?" Shizen yelped jumping up only to fall back down in pain.

" you shouldnt move." came a voice.

Itachi left the room and out stepped Pein. Shizen gapped at him " You! your alive!" She said shocked takling him.

"Hello Daughter," he smirked, " You have gotten stronger."

" I have been trainning with every one I can." she said.

" This is Sesshomaru, He has been with me since he was born, Shizen stated, " Sesshomaru, this is my father."

Shesshomaru nodded his head in greating. Pein smiled, He had his girl back. " Now let us get something to eat shall we?"

Shizen sat at the end of the table VERY uncomfortable, All of the Akatsuki were looking at her. " ..." She glared at them. Did they have no manners?

They still stared. " STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME!" She roared. They all looked away exept Itachi.

" What are you looking at Emo king! Do you have some type of staring Diseas!??" She growled. She wonderd for a second where Fishy was.

" hn" Itachi grunted.

Soon Kisame walked in " FISHY!" She yelled Takling him.

" AHHH NOT YOU!!" Kisame yelled.

" Hey? I wonder since your a fish if you tast like one?" She wonderd.

" DONT YOU DARE OWWWW!! SHE FUCKING BIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Kisame yelled

" EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwww GROSSSS I NEED DISINFECTANT!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled runnign around sayying gross every few seconds.

The rest of the guys chuckled.

" Well Shizen its time you meet every one" Pein said.

" Itachi, as you know" Itachi stated,

"Emo king!" Shizen growled.

" Deidara" A blond man said.

" Bannana, hmm or deidei......hm I shall call you both!" She said.

" What!? Well atleast its not other things like fishy!" Deidara chuckled.

" Shut it house wife!" Kisame said, " as you knoe I am Kisame"

" FISHY!!!!!" Shizen said.

" Sesori" a red head said.

"hmmm Sesori-san" she said.

" Hey! how come he dont get a nickname!" Kisame and Deidara yelled.

" He seames smarter than you two" Shizen giggled.

Sesori smirked," Well that is true" He said

" Hiden" a white haired dude said

" uhmmmm Sico path".

" Toby's name is Toby!" said a happy voice."Toby's a good boy!"

Shizen gasped, he was cute! ( I am making Toby look like I think he looks. Not realy sure what he realy looks like) He had blue hair and one bright blue eye peeking out form under his mask.

" HI Toby I am Shizen!" She said.

" He dont get a nickname either?" Kisame said

" nope! I like him! no nick name for Toby!" she said.

They would not let her leave and Itachi would not leave her be, Her heart broke every time he looked at her when Finaly she was able to get out and rode Sesshomaru ran and ran as far as she could until she reached a large fortress and callapesd. A dark figure loomed over her and grabbed her.

* * *

Shizen awoke in imense pain, She screamed out loud it felt like she was being electricuted, She gasped and looked around Sesshomaru was no where near her! "AAHHHHH SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in pain,

" Shizen!" called a voice.

" Sa....Sasuke! P..please S.s. Withought him I'll d..die!" She cried out as electrisity surounded her

" Shizen why did you come hear?" He demanded.

" Itachi held me as a prisoner at the Akatsuki! I had t..to escape we ran as far as we could Sasuke he is coming for me! Please FIND SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!"She yelled befor everything went black.

Sasuke watched as scratches appeard all over her body, He frowned and Ran to where they cept the dog, Kabuto was doing expiraments withought Orochimaru knowing.

"Stop! your killing him! Shizens and his life are combined! anything that happpens to him happens to her!" Sasuke growled.

Orochimaru walked in to see this " STOP KABUTO" He hissed. He grabed the dog and went to Shizens chambers. When he had gotten their she was almost dead, He snarled in anger and smashed Kabuto into a wall " NEVER Do anything like that withought my knowing!" He hissed again and made Kabuto heal both.

When Shizen awoke she went into a deep rage and had, withought knowing, destroyed Orochimarus palace. nuthing but Rubble stood in its place and she passed out again.

Shizen awoke tears running down her face " Se....Sesshom....maru?" She called. He layed next to her nuzzling her cheak his eyes glowing red in his anger.

" **Sis ok**?" His beast like voice asked " **Nin will pay. No hurt sister, Nin pay for Sister pain. No want Sister make better promise**" He said betwean breaths.

" Sister fine just need sleep" She whisperd hugging him close. " I was scared I lost you, promise me you will never leave me." She said tears Running down her face, She could remember his pain as clear as day.

" I promise" Sesshomaru said his eyes now back to gold. Shizen fell back into a deep sleep.

" Shizen?" called a voice.

She awoke to se Naruto and Orashi standing there. Instead of takling Orachi, like he thought, She only hugged Naruto then him.

" I feel so cold Nee-san I can barly feal Sesshomaru anymore. Why? why do I feal cold?" She asked befor fainting.

" Naruto we need to get her to Tsunade, Hurry" He said and then They were off to Tsunade.

* * *

In a very dark place there stood a furious man " WHERE IS SHE?!" Roared a voice.

" Ano -sama she !" Kisame stutterd.

" FIND HER NOW!" Leader roared and all Akatcuki ran to find the leaders daughter. Their future leader.

Shizen awoke, She was in her room.

" Sesshomaru?" She called.

Sesshomaru, who was asleep next to her woke up. " Its ok Shizen I was only asleep" he said.

" We are leaving ok Sesshomaru, We will be taking a few people." She said.

It was late out when she had all the people she wanted to take with her. She had, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Orashi. She had told them that she needed to get away and needed company and, even thought she didnt know it,.

" Ok lets go guys" She said and they left.

A few hours later and some unexpected quest popped up.

" Kisame" Shizen said instead of takling him. She was still too upset about the pain Sesshomaru went through to be happy.

"hm?" He noticed her depression and suddenly missed the annoying girl that she had been when he met her.

" Shizen" called a cool voice. Itachi popped out.

" Itachi" She hissed.

" Leader is most upset at your little escape" He said.

" I do not care if Father is upset" She snapped.

" You WILL come back" He said trying to remain calm.

" YOUR DADS THE AKATSUKI'S LEADER!?" Kiba, Naruto, hinata and Orashi said.

" Hm" was all she said.

Suddenly a shadow plopped infront of Shizen. " You wont take her _Itachi_ " He hissed.

" Sasuke!" Shizen yelled. Sasuke stood protectivly infront of her,

" I remember you know Shizen" Sasuke said.

* * *

_Sasuke ran into his homw and saw a girl in his home. There she stood with his brother Itachi._

_" Hey! who are you?" he asked._

_" I am Itachi's girlfriend" She said._

_".........." Sasuke didnt say anything._

_It was cristmas and they all hung around to reseave gifts. Itachi and Shizen sat together when His mother spoke up._

_" You know what they say about the mistl toe" She smiled._

_Shizen looked up to see a mistltoe above them. She smiled and kissed Itachi, his father in the back with a discusted look and hatred in his eyes. How he hated the stupid wretch._

_Sasuke and Shizen went training when Itachi never cept his promise to practice. Sasuek sat back and watched as she created a course. they were targets all over. Shizen ran up a tree and flipped upside down hitting all targets._

_" Itachi does that its nothing special" Sasuke said._

_" Oh yeah? how about this!" She stated clicking a button. Suddenly they all moved and threw bombs every where. Shizen ran up the tree and fllipped again throwing Kunai EVERY where and then there was a big explosion then smoke._

_When the smoke cleared all targets had Kunai in them._

_" WOW! teach me teach me!" he said excitedly._

_" WHY!? why brother?! Why kill them?! Did you kill Shizen too?! YOU MONSTER!!!!" Sasuke screamed._

_It was when the clan had been killed._

* * *

Shizen stared. Itachi looked back at her " Ah so you do remember?" he smirked.

Shizens heart sank, how could she forget? "..............................." She looked around and did the only thing she thought she could do! She ran! Sesshomaru right by her side or so she thought until she felt like she was being choked. She looked back and Itachi had Sesshomaru by his neck.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Shizen yelled falling to the floor with brusing hand marks appearing on her neck."It..ach...i.....s...sto..op!...........l..et.......him...go ah!" She yelled when someone had her by her waist, it was Kisame. then everything was black the last thing she herd was Naruto and Sasuke screaming for her.

"SHIZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Okies second chapie up! Now I have something to say, If you dont like the way I wrote my charicter than dont read!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

drip.

drip.

drip.

..........................

..............

.........

.....

...

..

.

Drip

' Where?.............................where am I?'

Darkness

' Sesshomaru?'

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

' whats that? a buzzing noise? Sesshomaru?! WHERE ARE YOU!?

_" Itachi? what are you doing hear so late? Is that? BLOOD! are you hurt? Itachi please answer me whats wrong?"_

_Shizen asked._

'what? is that me?

_" Shizen" Itachi said his eyes soft. He hugged her to him. He realy did love her but he couldnt say it._

_" Itachi? If thats not your blood then................. Itachi what did you do?" She asked getting a little scared._

_" ................................................... I will be leaving, I have done what I needed to do in this pathetic village. You will never be loved for what you are. How can someone love a thing like you? Hnhnhnhn your parents werent even a challenge" He said, it was better this way,_

_" What?! Why? Itachi? I thought,..........................."_

_Itachi turned and left " Love? love is for the weak"_

_" ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Itachi stared at Shizen. She was on her bed and leader had told him to watch her.

"It...ach..i" She mummbled a lone tear fell out of her eyes," why?"

He looked at her, Then he walked over and sat in a chair at the corner of the room.

" Your going to loose her if you ceep this up Itachi," came a voice.

Itachi noticed Sasori at the door.

"hn I do not care for this_ girl_Sasori." He said.

" You cant fool me Itachi," Sasori said, He had come to like Shizen and well She was the future leader as well. He had seen teh way they had looked at eachother befor.

" I do not care for this stupid girl Sasori! She is nothing at all, nothing." Itachi growled and walked off.

Sasori sighed then looked at Shizen." Shizen-chan I know your awake."

"..............................Sasori-san where is father? I must speak with him" Shizen said.

"Hai I will got get him." He said then disapeared out the door.

"SSSSSHHHHHIIIIZZZEEEENNN-CCCHHHAAANNN!!!!!"

"Shizen! yeah"

" Tobi? Deidei?" Shizen called then the door burst open. In ran Toby and Deidara. They were like her brothers.

" Tobi was worried! is shizen ok? Tobis a good boy!" He said.

" Yes I am fine Toby is a good boy" she smiled.

" YAY TOBi IS A GOOOOD BOY!" Tobi grinned ear to ear.

BOP!

" OW!!!" Tobi yelled.

" Not so loud idiot!" Deidara said.

"mmmmmmmm" Tobi whined.

" Uh oh! You did it now Deidara" Shizen said.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Whats going on hear?" came a voice. The leader stood in the doorway.

"Uhm................................heh heh heh BYE!" Deidara said grabbing Tobi then running like a mad man. ( a littl Occ huh?)

" You wanted to speak with me?" Pein said.

" Hai. Why do I have to stay hear? why can I not be with my friends?" Shizen asked.

" You will be taking over the Akatsuki whe I am not around so you need to be hear." He said.

" Cant I-"

" No! You will stay hear Shizen now its time to eat come." He said leaving.

Late that night a figure had snuck inside the base and went twards Shizen, He grabed her and the dog next to her befor dissapearing.

" You all try my patience! Did I not instruct that you were supposed to watch her?" Pein growled.

Itachi frowned. He had been watching her and left only for a while to use the bathroom when he returned she was gone." I am sorry I only went itno the next room and Kisame was watching the door. She could not have escaped." Itachi said,

" Noo I suppose not...............Ah! I remember! there is only one who could sneak into my base withought anyones notice." Pein said,

The group leand close and listend,

" Gaara of the dessert!"

* * *

Gaara had Shizen in his arms and Sesshomaru was held by his sand.

"G...Garra?" Shizen said.

"hn. How did you get yourself into this mess?"He asked,

"oh, I am their leaders daughter. He wants to make me the next leader but I dont wanna be." She said befor slipping back into darkness.

Shizen spent time with Gaara for a while and was able to return she enterd the village she saw Naruto and Orashi.

" NARUOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yeled takling him.

" SHIZEN!" He said happily.

Then she takled Orashi." I missed you guys!" She said. Sesshomaru just sat there boardly.

* * *

~Two years pass~

Many people dressed in fine cloths dancing, This was a spetial occation! It was The Sakura blossom festible! Many spun, twirled and moved across the floor. All stopped however when three figures stepped out into the room. There stood Orashi, Shizen adn Sesshomaru. Shizen had on a blood red strapples dress that showed her curves nicley and it flared out at the bottom. She smiled and walked down to the floor. All the males had masks on.

" Shizen!!!!!!!" a voice called.

" Hello Naruto." She greeted. She had been gone for two years in hideing and practicing to be stronger.

" Dance with me?" He asked.

" Sure!" She said.

They danced for a long while until a guy in a dark blue mask walked up and asked to dance. He seamed sooo familiar.

Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!  
Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . .  
Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .  
Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . .  
Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . .  
But who can name the face . . .?  
Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!  
Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!  
Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!  
Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!  
What a night  
What a crowd!  
Makes you glad!  
Makes you proud!  
All the creme  
de la creme!  
Watching us watching them!  
And all our fears  
are in the past!  
Six months...  
Of relief  
Of delight!  
Of Elysian peace!  
And we can breathe at last!  
No more notes!  
No more ghost!  
Here's a health!  
Here's a toast:  
to a prosperous year!  
To the new chandelier!  
And may its  
splendour never fade!  
Six months!  
What a joy!  
What a change!  
What a blessed release!  
And what a masquerade!

They spun and twirled then came to a stop.

**Its time to kiss your partner!**

The anouncer stated. Shizen blushed and moved his mask up and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around smelled nice, she thought, wait! that smell! It couldnt be could it? She had not seen him in 2 years! She looked up and....

" Sasuke?" she whisperd.

" Hello Shizen." He whisperd back then kissed her again. Unknown that a pair of red eyes watched them.

" Why are you hear? what is your were caught!?" She said.

" Shizen you have been gone for a while, I decided to come back." He said.

" Thats good." Shizen smiled, " Well I should be going though, See you later Sasuke" She smiled then left, The owner of those red eyes fallowing.


	4. Note to some of those viewers

Ok first off for those who notice I dont spell very well whatever I dont care if you dont like that so if you dont like it DONT READ MY STORY! and as for this one nasty little comment from MissingPurpose you can go F** yourself For one your the F*n retard! I dont need some dumb B** telling me how to write my story this is my story and I will write it how I want to ( unless I ask my readers for ideas of coure :D) If you have a problem with my story go find something else to do than brag on about how other peoples story suck but yeah if you think I will sit there and take shit from a F**d up B** than your a sooo wrong! So how about you get that Tampon from out of your Butt! I would say something more but I was taught not to waste my time on low life losers.

( Sorry you had to hear uhm......read that! but yeah I dont like what she said witch was enough to piss me off so sorry you had to see that ok so I will put DO NOT HAVE BETA on my first chappie! :) just for those to know that lol. oh and thanks to Twilightxeclipse12 You are AWSOME!!!!! I LOVE TWILIGHT!!! I have the whole series (sp?) I am on the third book but dont ruin it for me!!! hmm personly I like Edward and Bella AND Jacob and Bella but mostly Edward and Bella lol hmm the whole Cullen family is awsome too! sorry I think I am blabbing lol. Thanks for the comment! :D TWILIGHT RULES!!!!!!

Thank you to monkeybait for the warning and yea thanks for being nice about it but thats just how I want to write it soo lol but thanks anyway! By the way I like your nam! Monkeybait LOL Its awsome.


	5. Note

MissingPurpose Aka Puppet ( by the way retarded name) I think I speak for everyone els by saying your a Bit** and a F** Slu** and If you dont like my story and others then dont read them I may not know some of the other authors witch you probly bash but I think you need to lay theF** off for one I am probly smarter than you what are you some nerd who sits at home with nothing better to do than talk SH** about other stories? and alright I may have mistaken for ya telling me how to write my story my bad but that dosnt mean anything at least I am the better person by not bashing your stories thoug I dont realy know if you have any. I am not the type to bash someones story for one ya peice of crap I am no noob I am just a writter in a different name. I have been on hear for years you need to back the F** off and yes I sensored my words( SP?) Cause I know others would not appriciate it. I dont have time for Dumb Sh* like you and dont need to lower my self in this batlle of wits cause obviously you came unprepared. Have fun being a Bi** With no friends

F** YOU!

SQ

TWILIGHT RULES YOUR JUST JELOUS! :P

P.s sorry readers for this stuff its probly boring lol I will have another Chappie up soon


	6. Chapter 4

Shizen and Sesshomaru walked into a nearby forest. They stopped at a beautiful River and a waterfall. She had on shorts and a sports bra on underneath and stripped down to that then got into the water Sesshomaru lay beneath a tree. This water was realy warm. She sighed adn started to practice her water jutsu's. She said something in a weird language and then when she moved her arm the water fallowed in a stream. She moved her hand with her as she spun slowly, the stream of water fallowing. She closed her hand and the stream turned into ice. she uncleched it and it turned back into water. She turned again and got back out, There was something in the forest! She got dressed then and the next thing she knew, she was slamed into a tree. In front of her stood Itachi!

" Itachi?" She breathed.

His eyes burnned into hers," Lets play a game." he smirked with a strange look in his eyes. He put his face into her neck " Run my little wolf."

For some strange reson she was scared, something wasnt right with him. She turned and ran away, Itachi right behind her.

_Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me  
Do you think that we could play another game  
Maybe I could win this time_

She could feel his breath on her neck as she ran. Her heart beat faster with adrenaline. Imediatly she was slammed into a tree, Itachi held her there.

_I kind of like the misery you put me through  
Darlin' you can trust me completely  
If you even try to look the other way  
I think that I could kill this time_

He put his face into her neck and smirk when she held her breath, " You cannot escape me little wolf." He breathed into her neck. She tried to squirm her way out and look away from him but he wouldnt have that. He took her face into his hands and made her look at him.

_Ah ah!  
Ah ah!_

_It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly  
I think that you might have to take another taste  
A little bit of hell this time_

She started to cry a little, scared for what might happen. Would he kill her?

_Ah ah!_

_Lie to me_

_Ah ah!_

_Lie to me  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day_

_Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me_

She looked up into his eyes and imidiatly he Kissed her, What was with him? What was with this game?

_You always wanted people to remeber you  
To leave your little mark on society  
Don't you know your wish is coming true today  
Another victim dies tonight_

_Ah ah!_

_Lie to me_

_Ah ah!_

_" Well I think someone wants to play!' Kari purred._

**'Well then Kari why dont we enlighten him and show him that we wont just sit hear while he tries to have his way with us ! "Shika said.**

_Lie to me  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day_

_Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me_

" Well then Itachi-_kun_ I do beleive that this is a challenge!" Shika/Kari/Shizen stated, claws forming on her hands and a fox tail and a wolf tail popping out than one fox ear and one wolf ear appeared on her head.

Is she really oh.... telling lies again  
Doesn't she realize.... she's in danger

_Is she not right?  
mIs she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day_

_Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me_

Her eyes turned red, " Lets if you can catch me hm?" She ran super fast, Itachi behind her.

" Oh? and what do I get if I win?" Itachi purred.

_The little bitch she went and she told A LIE  
And now she will never tell another A LIE  
The little bitch she went and she told A LIE  
NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!_

She was slammed into the ground and Itachi started to kiss her again. She turned normal and noticed what was going on. Sure she enjoyed it yet she wouldnt let him hurt her again! She pushed against him.

" Let go Itachi!" She yelled.

" I think not" He said.

"LET HER GO!!" A voice snarled and takled Itachi.

" SESSHOMARU!" Shizen yelled.

Sesshomaru bit Itachi's back neck and through him off of Shizen. Sesshomaru quicley went to Shizen and she got onto his back and he ran as fast as he could and howled.

Kiba walked with Akamaru through the forest. They were training when a howl sounded near.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru barked at Kiba.

" hm? Sesshomaru? You mean Shizens partner? Whats he saying?" Kiba asked.

" Arf arf arf arf arf arf ARF!"

"What? She's in trouble? Akamaru go find the nearest ally you can and meet me there." Kiba said running off.

Sesshomaru panted, He was getting tired with his injury, Itachi had sliced his stumach.

" Sesshomaru we need to stop." Shizen said.

" No, I will get you to saftey." He panted.

" Hey!" Kiba landed infront of them and they stopped.

" Dont worry I will distract him so go and hide someone will come for you." he said.

Itachi showed up and started to fight Kiba, about an hour later Akamaru shoed up with Gaara. Garra took Shizen and Sesshomaru to the sand village escaping Itachi.

" ...." Shizens head started to hurt.

" Shizen whats wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

" m.m..my head!" She yelled.

" Oh no," Sesshomaru looked into the sky to see a full red moon," Its a full red moon!"

" What? Whats wrong with that?" Kiba asked.

" When there is a full red moon her demons take over, she wont know any of us!" Sesshomaru said a little pannicked.

" What do we do?" Kiba said.

" We must-"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR" Shizens eyes turned Blood red.

" RUN!" Kiba yelled, They ran away as a large wolf/fox appeard where Shizen was. Her ratonal side gone, chained in the darkness.

Naruto walked around looking for something to do.

" " a timid voice said.

" hm? Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted happily hugging her. They had grown closer to eachother as the years passed.

" Uhm Lady wants see . " She said blushing trying not to faint.

" Ok! Come on Hinata!" Naruto said dragging her on to the Hokages tower.

They got to the tower and into Tsunade's office. She looked ip from her " Work" and looked at them.

" Ah there you are Naruto." She said.

" What do ya want Oba-chan?" Naruto said.

" Listen Naruto about Shizen..... She is no longer welcome in this village." Tsunade said.

"What?! Why?!!" Naruto yelled.

" She is a danger to the village, I got news from a source. She is the Akatuski leaders daughter. They will come searching fo-"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"- What was that?!" Tsunade yelled.

" Lady Tsunade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a guard yelled, " Its Shizen! It happend!"

" Lady Tsunade?" Naruto said.

"Look Naruto the only reason Shizen is soo powerful is not only because she is the Akatsuki's heir but her Father the leader had killed their entire clan exept hear and some how put the clans power into her. She has all her dead family members powers." Tsunade said rushing down some stairs, to the left of them was a larg wolf/fox destroying the village.

" Why not use her as a guard for us? Or maby a peace treaty could be foarmed?" Naruto said. He didnt want another friend gone.

" We cannot take that risk Naruto!" Tsunade said while she ran. The monster destroying many buildings.

" RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The beast snarled as ninjas attacked it.

" NO! I wont allow this" Naruto yelled and his eyes turned red. It was time to ask an old friend for help. He ran through the sity and somehow wound up into Suna. He ran to the Kasekages tower and busted in.

" Naruto dont you know how to nock?" Gaara stated.

" It is time, Remember how you owed me one? Well now is the time to use it. But.... I need Shukakus help."

drip drip drip........

'Where..............am I?.................What...................What am I?'

_thousand screams_

' Whats h........happening?'

_SHIZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

' Cant fight.....t.t.t.......to weak.......to late.................... nothing but darkness lies........for me now.........what have you done..........................................father'

The large creature made a loud roar and then _they_ came. The Akatsuki were attacking.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" came from the left, Shukaku.

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" To the right, the Kyuubi.

" RRRROOOOAAARRRRRR"

SLAM!!!!!!!!!!

The creature slammed into the ground the Kuubi bitting at it, Shukaku holding it down. It snarled slamming a paw on Shukaku making him fall over and slashed at the Kyuubi getting up. Two demons against one.

_Shizen......._

' Who?'

_Fight! You must fight!!!!!!!!!_

' Ita..chi?'

_Wake up!_

' No.... your the old Itachi.. The one I knew befor.....befor............

**FLASH!**

_" Itachi? Where are you going?" Shizen asked._

_" I must leave on a mission to the land of darkness." He said with a warm look._

_" Land of darkness?" She asked._

_" It was just discoverd, so they are sending me in along with some others. Only the strongest can go. We have no idea if these lands are enemys or not." Itachi said._

_" Be carful" She whisperd._

_" Hn, Like I Itachi Uchiha need to be carful!" He said with the VERY VERY VERY smallest smile._

**FLASH **

' When you returned you changed, they changed you.'

_You must fight it_

'.......................'

_a hand on her sholder.._

' NO! Never going back!'

_fight it!_

' Ther is nothing to live for you are out of my reach now'

_Life goes on and soon old wounds heal with someones help, you will be with someone though I do not know if you and the newer me will be but it isnt a no, But who knows it can be anybody. You must fight for your friends!_

' Friends?'

_"Shizen!'Natuto...Sakura....Kakashi....Sasuke...deidara...Fishy....TobyOrashi...Tsunade....Gaara...Hinata.....Neji.........and brother..Kiba....... Sesshomaru._

' Sesshomaru?! Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

_Her most special person, a friend, a brother, her partner._

* * *

_A little thing for the person I have been fighting with ok so look how about a truce? I admit I was frustrated with other things and saw this as an oportunity ( sp?) to vent and yes my spelling is horrible but hey if your going to read my story then you'll have to deal with it, not to be rude. this fightings getting on my nerves. Ok I will apallogise for how I acted, not very nicley might I add but anyway I have alot of things going on right now and I dont need a fight to go along with it ok? so how about a truce? I am tired of fighting now so yeah, _

_To my readers I might not update for a while Family issues and all I dont realy want to go into it though but yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it took a while to be inspired to write again. I have major writers block :P_


End file.
